Motor vehicles typically include arms (also referred to as rails, linkages, and links) to move other components of the vehicle. For instance, the arms may be coupled to a convertible roof of a convertible vehicle. The vehicle may include trim panels configured to open and close a vehicle body opening to allow the arms to pass through the vehicle body opening. Thus, when the trim panel is in the open position, the arms can move through the vehicle body opening.